


Saviour

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [86]
Category: K-On!
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Bugs & Insects, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Microfic, Phobias, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ritsu helps Mio when she gets scared.





	Saviour

When Ritsu isn’t taunting Mio about all her various fears and phobias, she’s actually a very caring girlfriend; as a teen, she sometimes went too far in teasing Mio, but she’s not like that anymore.

So, these days, when Ritsu runs into the room to find Mio hunched up in a ball and trembling (“There’s a bug,” is what Mio normally whimpers), she sighs and gets rid of the spider or whatever is scaring her girlfriend. And then she crouches down and hugs Mio and says, “Ricchan to the rescue,” and Mio giggles weakly and whispers, “My saviour.”


End file.
